


И ни секундой меньше...

by Dekstroza



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Наташа не любит свои сны. Все, кроме одного...
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	И ни секундой меньше...

Наташе иногда снится разное. Странное и не очень. Привычное и абсолютно незнакомое.  
  
Вчера, например, снились рейтузы. Толстые, серые, колючие. Бабушка Наташи вязала их из шерсти дворового Шарика — удивительно лохматого, злобного пса, беззаветно любившего и подпускавшего к себе только одного человека — бабушку.  
  
Шарика застрелил пьяный сосед, работавший в НКВД.  
  
Наташа помнит оскаленную пасть с ниточками слюны и яркую кровь на белом снегу. Помнит волосатое ухо соседа и запах водки. Помнит огромные руки дворника Фарида и его подбитые резиной валенки. Помнит сугроб вокруг рябины, растущей перед входом в парадную. Это, и еще тысячу важных и не очень вещей. А бабушкино лицо — нет.  
  
На прошлой неделе снился Будапешт. Город, перевернувший ее жизнь, ставший ее судьбой. Маленькие, пузатые чашечки с кофе, сладкие завитки Эстерхази. Замок Вайдахуняд и белые лебеди на зеркальной глади воды. Зеленые, клейкие первые листочки и смешные фиолетовые туфли Клинта. Наташа во сне знала, что все это ненастоящее и было совсем не так, но вспоминать кровь и боль — гарантированно проснуться посреди ночи, судорожно втягивая воздух в легкие. И, почти наверняка, разбудить Тони. Если он, конечно, успел прийти из мастерской. Наташа, естественно, не признается, что кошмар, а Тони, само собой, вида не подаст, что догадался. Наташа не любит, когда слабость, а кошмар — слабость и есть. И утешения ей после него не нужны, только хуже станет. Тони, может, и думает по-другому, но желания Наташи для него закон. Так и будут лежать до рассвета, не смыкая глаз. А у Тони — сердце. Ему недосып категорически противопоказан.  
  
Кстати, о Тони. Сегодня приснилась полная ерунда. Словно они с Тони так, не друзья и не враги. Почти чужие друг другу люди, живущие каждый своей жизнью. В этом сне Наташа знала что-то важное про родителей Тони. Знала — и не сказала ему. Такой сон просто не мог закончиться хорошо. Естественно, Наташа умерла.  
  
И Тони — тоже умер.  
  
Лучше бы уж сон про Будапешт.  
  
Наташа не любит свои сны. Ни плохие, ни хорошие. Она не верит в предсказания, и ей плевать на старичка Фрейда. Да пусть бы и вовсе ничего не снилось, Наташа только спасибо скажет, с радостью отказавшись от просмотра этого «кино», и все сны мира могут идти к дьяволу.  
  
Все, кроме одного.  
  
В нем — бескрайние просторы под опаленным вечным закатом небом. А под ногами — несколько дюймов воды, в которой не промокает обувь, но если лечь на спину — накроет с головой. В этом сне только двое вначале: Наташа и странная женщина с зеленой кожей. Они болтают обо всем и ни о чем, много смеются и редко грустят. Они ведут себя так, словно у них вся вечность в кармане и еще кусочек про запас. Они наслаждаются каждым мигом, словно он последний, но время дарит им новые, еще более прекрасные мгновения. У Наташи никогда не было подруг, но эта женщина, пожалуй, самое близкое к определению этого слова. Потому что, если будет надо, она убьёт Наташу, не раздумывая. И Наташа сделает для нее то же. Разве это — не идеал отношений?  
  
А еще, в этом сне, Наташа ждет, хоть это и не в ее характере. Потому что однажды, она точно знает, ткань мироздания разойдется в разные стороны, открывая темный, с отголосками звезд за ним, проем, и войдет Тони. Он просто обнимет ее и поцелует в висок, как обнимает и целует всегда, возвращаясь в их общую постель. Как делает каждое утро после её кошмаров, думая, что она спит и не чувствует ничего.  
  
Потому что он обещал найти ее. В любом из множеств миров. Рано или поздно. Так или иначе. И они возьмутся за руки и уйдут навстречу новой жизни, где будут счастливы, без оговорок и «но», с самого начала и до общего конца.  
  
И если это не любовь, то Наташа не знает, что считать любовью.  
  
Кроме ее жизни с Тони здесь и сейчас.  
  
И ни секундой меньше.


End file.
